Trick or Trick?
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: A long one-shot. More full summary inside. Has nothing to do with Halloween at all. The manga characters, aka the dex holders, are about to find some strange people. Again, look inside for full summary.


**Well, hi there! I did have the next chapter going for my fanfic, but it wasn't saved and my computer automatically rebooted. So, in short, I am too lazy to rewrite it right now. Sorry. Instead, I am writing this fic in time for Halloween. This is a one-shot on, well, Pokemon manga. This will contain mainly Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping and very slight Commonorshipping. And you probably guessed the last pairing. Yes, there will be that Wes/Rui insertion. I guess Blue (Blue=girl, Green=guy) and Silver have a rival in the thievery business. The whole thing is in third person and events are before HG SS and after Platinum. Hope you enjoy!**  
**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Trick or Trick?**

* * *

Viridian City, what an appropriate location. Yellow is from there, Silver is from the forest, but same deal, and Green runs the gym. Everyone had come over to Viridian as a gathering. What are they gathering for, you ask? Nothing in particular. Just good to see old friends again. Of course, though, they were showing up randomly. The Kanto dex holders, minus Blue, were already there. Blue and Silver arrived by...

"Hey! You stole my Pokeballs!" shouted Red, chasing down a masked guy. Green pulled up next to him, holding the theif that stole his Pokeballs. "Bad entrence, pesky girl," he said, releasing his grip on her collar. "You guys ruin all the fun!" complained Blue, throwing her disguise away. Silver, who was obviously the other theif, gave back Red's pokeballs and threw his disguise away. "If only she still had that phobia of birds..." muttered Green under his breath. "What did you say?" asked Blue, not hearing him. "Nothing." Red and Silver had already left them, and the hurried to catch up.

"So that's who is was!" exclaimed Yellow, who stood by the meeting point with another girl. "Crys showed up after you left. She was out of breath too." They all looked at Crystal. "Hear me out!" she started, "Gold was annoying me so much..." She was cut off when a billiard cue pulled her back out of nowhere. "What about me?" asked Gold playfully. Crystal looked up at Gold, and blushed a little. The guys snickered, causing her to react. "GOLD! Don't do that!" she screamed. "And you put up with this?" breathed Green to Silver. Silver just shrugged. "You get used to it." Gold withdrew his cue and flipped up his skateboard. Crystal stood beside the other girls already there. "7 down, 6 to go," stated Red.

* * *

They waited so long it seemed like hours had passed. Truely, it had only been 15 minutes, but the guys and girls just didn't know what to do. Finally, Hoenn showed up in the usual fassion. **(A/N: "Fassion" get it?)**

"Shut up already prissy boy!" shouted the tomboy. "Don't yell at me, barbarian!" exclaimed the tomgirl.

A short, wacky-haired kid followed them, trying to set things at ease. "Guys, can't you just get along?" he asked, to no avail. He tried the dangerous approach. "Just shut up and make out already!" The two stared him down. "WHAT?" He lead them quickly through the street to the meeting point, and cowered behind the other dex holders. Ruby and Sapphire noticed them, because they blocked the prey. "Hey guys!" they said in a friendly tone. "Can you move? We need to 'speak' with Rald," explained Sapphire. "What did he do?" asked Yellow. Emerald answered before the opposites. "They were fighting and wouldn't listen to me, so I told them to 'shut up and make out already.'"

They all looked at him. "He has a point," said Blue. The two gems looked her. "Nice one man!" said Gold, high-fiving Emerald. "How can you guys side with him?" wondered Ruby furiously. Gold swung his arm around Crystal, who slightly blushed again. "Look at me and Crys, then you and Sapph, then tell me the difference." Ruby did so, and was shocked. There was no difference. Ruby actually acted like a guy. "Your reputation is down the drain!" laughed Gold, quickly taking a picture on his Pokegear. Ruby stomped up to Gold, but Red stopped him. "We still need to find the other three," he stated, giving Ruby and Gold glares. "We should look out for some bumbling idiots and their friend," suggested Silver. The others laughed in agreement. Dia, Pearl and Platina were a varied bunch that knew how to keep together, but not much else.

* * *

They waited, but not for too long this time. A girl on a Rapisdash came up to them, with two guys walking beside her. The one in the red scarf helped the lady off, and she called back the Pokemon. "Hello, fellow pokedex holders," she said, greeting them. "Hey guys!" the shorter guy greeted, informally. He got smacked by the taller, blond one with a green scarf. "Dia, you don't just follow up a formal greeting like that!" he shouted in the other guy's ear. "Ow, Pearl," he complained, "don't yell at me out of act!" "Nice to see you two comedians again," commented Emerald. They stopped bickering to talk with each other.

* * *

The meeting eventually escalated to a fight. "Oh yeah?" challenged Green. "Yeah! I can totally take all of your Pokemon on with just Pika!" shouted the champion. "Okay, but if Green wins, you have to go on a date with someone here!" snapped Gold. Red was startled. "Wha...wha...what?" Green smirked. "Good idea Gold, and I get to choose who," he added eying the nervous group. "Fine!" exclaimed Red. "But same goes if I win, except you go out with someone I choose!" "Fine. Like you can win," scowled the gym leader. Red reached for Pika's ball. "Go Pika!" he said, throwing air. "Huh?" he wondered, looking at his hand, then all over himself. "Where did my Pokemon go?" whined Red. He eyed Silver. "Do you still have them?" he asked, hoping he did. Silver shook his head. "I gave them back, remember? Then went ditched Green and Blue and got knocked around by some guy in a blue coat," said Silver, remembering the incident. "I've been pick-pocketed!" exclaimed Red. "Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?" asked Ruby. "No," said Red surly, "it was the guy in the coat."

He ran off down the street, having the others chase after him. "Wait Red!" shouted Blue. "You don't know where he went!" Red stopped, allowing them to catch up to him. As if by some miracle, a man with silver goggles, a weird machine on his arm, black pants, black boots, black shirt and a BLUE COAT came out of a side street. Silver pointed at him. "That's the guy Red!" The man looked at them and ran up a deserted street. "Come back here!" Red shouted, as they all took off after him.

* * *

They ran for a while. A LONG while. The man jumped over a crack in the road, but the others didn't. "Don't step..." the man said turning around to see them step on the pressure plate, blowing up the road underneath them. "...there." He heard wings flapping, and looked up. Numerous bird Pokemon were in the sky. The dex holders would not be taken out so easily.

They landed in a circle around him. "Give up," said Red. The man just smirked. "No." He ran towards Red, who was on Green's Pigeot. "Flamethrower!" Charizard obeyed Green's command and sent out a stream of fire. The man jumped over the fire and Red and continued to run to the Viridian Forest. The dex holders were close behind though.

* * *

The man smirked. He was well into the Viridian Forest, and the kids were losing stamina. Just as he thought he could get away, something crashed down on him from above. "Yeah!" rejoyced Sapphire, who had swung through the forest to stop him. Red's pokeballs fell out of his coat. The rest of the dex holders caught up to him. "So, like that I'm able to swing through trees now?" said Sapphire to Ruby. He just sighed defeat. Red picked up his pokeballs. "Don't steal from us," he scolded the man. The man got up. "I won't run off...yet," he said to them.

"Okay," said Yellow. "Why did you steal Red's Pokemon?" "Because I need more than just the two I have," he said. "My partner is out here in the forest being guarded unless I turn myself over, but my Pokemon can't take down all the guards." A wave of sorrow crashed down on the teens. "Oh," said Pearl. "I hope he's alright," said Emerald. "Rui can take care of herself for a while," the man stated, although he was shaky when he said his partner's name. "Whoa," said Gold, "your partner's a girl?" They were confused at that. Gold was slapped. "Gold, you are so sexist!" exclaimed the owner of the hand. "Sorry, super serious gal," Gold winked to Crystal. "Yes, she's a girl," the man intervened. "Sorry, but we haven't caught your name yet," said Yellow. "I'm Wes." The dex holders went through introductions as well.

"Can you guys just give me your Pokemon at least?" Wes asked. "No," said Green. Red finished it off, "We're going with you." Wes shook his head. "I work solo." "You just said you were going to rescue your partner though!" said Pearl. "Whatever. I only work with her. Better? AKA, not with you kids." "Judging by your face," said Platina, "I would say you are about the same age as Blue, Red and Green. Am I right?" "Fine, I just a little older than you," he said. "Anyway, I'm going." Red put his hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, but no. We're doing this too."

* * *

Wes saw two grunts at the entrence to a temporary building in the forest. "No one say anything or move," cautioned Wes, as he rushed out of the hiding spot. He knocked out one guard quickly, but the other guard saw him and spoke into a radio before he was knocked out. Wes ushered the dex holders over. "We have 5 minutes," he said. "Before what?" asked Crystal. "Before this place goes out."

They entered the foretress as Wes took out another guard. "I'm going to the boss' room. You guys cover the exit and shut down electricity," demanded the criminal. They nodded. He headed for the room, but turned to see Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Gold following him. "We're still coming with you," said Green. "Then let's go," said Wes. They went on, but this time Pokemon guards came at them. Golbat, Mightyena and other poison and dark types. "Espeon, Umbreon, go!" shouted Wes, sending out his Pokemon. They attacked the Pokemon, clearing the way and leading it. They eventually were recalled. More Pokemon still came though.

"Go Pika!" "Chuchu, go!" Two Pikachus appeared and sent out thunderbolts, clearing the way. They continued on, the Pikachus were recalled. Wes got to the boss' room. "Okay," he said, "Go find Rui, she should be in a room past this one. Wait until it starts, then make a break for the door." Before they could asked what that all meant, Wes kicked down the door.

"Wes. What a pleasant surprise." A bulky man with a ripped red vest on had spoken. "Gonzap, nice to see you again, too," scowled Wes. Wes pointed at Gonzap. "This ends now!" he exclaimed, glancing from Red to his finger. Red noticed that he was actually pointing the door across the room. "Armaldo, Crawdaunt, destroy him!" Gonzap exclaimed, throwing his his Pokeballs. The two Pokemon appeared, eagar to fight Wes. "Espeon, Umbreon, go! Use shadow ball!" Wes sent out his eeveelutions and they launched out shadow balls. He had emphasised the 'go' of his speech, which the Kanto holders and Gold understood. They ran around the room and through the door, but Gonzap did nothing to stop them. Wes realized what was going to happen, but it was too late to warn them.

* * *

"It's dark," said a voice. "Way to state the obvious Gold," said another. "Well Red, how about shedding some light on the situation?" retorted Gold. "Good idea. Pika, enlighten this room." Red sent out his Pikachu, which used flash. Their eyes ajusted to the light, as they noticed... "You're surrounded, give up." A bunch of bald guys, which they knew were grunts, had surrounded them in the darkness. The one who spoke had headphones on. "Never," said Green, unleashing his Scizor. "Metal claw!" "Pika, thunderbolt!" The grunts got beaten down harshly, forgetting to send out their own Pokemon. Blue found some rope and tied them up.

"Wes?" said a voice from the end of the room. "Are you there?" The 5 dex holders rushed to the voice. "Are you Rui, Wes' partner?" asked Yellow. "Yes, I am," said a girl in a purple shirt, blue coat, white miniskirt and pink boots said. "Where's Wes?" Rui asked. "He's fighting that Gonzap guy. He told us to get you," said Blue. Yellow tapped her shoulder. Blue turned to talk to Yellow, but she understood. "Say something you guys!" she yelled at the guys, who were just staring at Rui. They all shook their heads. Red and Green had Pikachu and Scizor break open the cell. "Thanks," said Rui. "You travel with Wes?" asked Red. "Yeah..." "And you don't mind?" asked Green. "No, he's really sweet. Sometimes." The three girls walked away. When they were in the room, but out of earshot, Gold said, "How does he get a girl like that?" "I don't know. He probably kidnapped her," suggested Red. They were interupted by Blue. "Come on guys! Move it!" They guys followed.

* * *

They went out the door to see no Pokemon on the field, and Wes and Gonzap collapsed on either side. "Wes!" exclaimed Rui, running over to him. "Uh, what's that?" asked Yellow, pointing to blinking lights around the room. "We have a minute," breathed Wes, getting up with the help of Rui. Wes staggered a little, then regained balance. "I suggest running."

* * *

They burst out the door to see each dex holder facing off against grunts. "We got 15 seconds!" shouted Wes to everyone. The dex holders called back their Pokemon and ran. They got out of the perimeter when the place blew up. The force was so great, that they all fell over. "Let me ask," said Ruby, as they all stood up. "Who EXACTLY are you two?" The other teens murmured in agreement. "Well, let's talk," suggested Rui, smiling. Wes just sighed.

* * *

"I'm Wes. That's easy. I, uh, used to work for those guys we just fought. Ummmm, that was the second time I've blown up their hideout. I've saved Orre and I saved Rui before that." "Wait, wait, wait," said Gold. "You SAVED her? That's why she follows you?" Crystal slapped him. "Really," said Silver. "He talks about blowing up hideouts, being a criminal and saving an entire region, and all you can say is he gets a girl by SAVING her?" "That's a little messed up," commented Pearl. Wes was still emotionless, while Rui looked at Wes and blushed. He saw, but had his goggles on, so no one knew he saw. Like that matters. "I'm Rui. I was kidnapped on my way to my grandparents' house and Wes saved me. I followed him and helped him save the Orre region. That's pretty much it though." "You guys have strange pasts," noted Sapphire. "Unlike Super Serious Gal over here," joked Gold. He got yet another slap to the cheek. "Can you stop that!" he shouted. "I will as soon as you get a good personality," Crystal responded. "Take it back!" said Gold, getting closer to Crys. "No!" she said, going at him. They exchanged enough words so that someone finally said, "Just shut up and make out already!" They glared at Blue. "I was just quoting Emerald," she said, confidently. Green followed up on this. "The only time you two should get that close is if you are about to kiss." The two Johto residents froze as the others laughed. Rui giggled and Wes stayed emotionless. "That was funny," Red said, "but really, let's get out of the forest."

* * *

They went to the gym. It was closed for the day because of the gathering, but now it would only open for them. They sat on the bleachers. "So, what's Orre like?" asked Ruby. Wes and Rui each gave descriptions.

"I really need to go to this place," said Red. "Colosseums might propose a formidable challenge," said Platina. "That's a lot of big words,Missy," said Dia. "It means she thinks the Colosseums will be hard," explained Emerald. "Oh," said Dia, "that makes sense."

"When you think of senses..." started Pearl. "NO!" yelled everyone, excluding the Sinnoh dex holders and the Orre residents. "What's wrong?" asked Rui. "They're going to do a manzai act!" shrieked Yellow. The comedians pouted. "It's not bad!" said Pearl.

"When you think of senses..." continued Dia. **(A/N: the next dialouge will be Pearl, then Diamond, then that pattern until it stops.) **

"When you think of senses, you think of Pokemon's senses."

"They're like human senses."

"Would you like to name some?"

"Well, there's seeing food, smelling food, hearing food, touching food and tasting food!"

"What about non-food related ones?"

"There's a fighting sense, competing for food. There's a survival sense, for finding food..." __

_**Smack!**_

"Stop thinking about food!"

"But we haven't eaten yet!"

To the side, Wes was emotionless, on the outside. Rui had a sweatdrop. "I feel your pain now," she murmured to the others. "They've had worse," whispered back Crys. Platina giggled. "You think it's funny?" asked Red. Platina stopped. "No," she muttered. "But you were just giggling..." "I did not." "But I just saw..." Red trailed off, confused. "Well if you're that hungry," said Green to the duo. "Go get something to eat." Dia looked through his pockets. "I don't have any money on me..." he said after the investigation. "No worries," said Green, "Gold's paying." "WHAT!" Gold exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "Why do I have to pay?" "Because," Green said, "you won't shut up." Gold sighed. He knew there were too many supporters. "Alright, what are we getting?"

* * *

"How do you spend $75 on pizza?" shouted Gold, when they got back. "Well," said Dia, "there's 15 of us and a lot of extra toppings and we bought 5-7 pizzas, so yeah." Gold slapped his face. "Why must I suffer?"

Wes had dropped his Pokemon off at the center while they ate, and got them back when they were done. They eventually noticed the remodeling. Why is the gym having, I don't know, construction equipment scattered around it?" asked Blue, to Green of course. "I forgot!" Green said with sudden realization. "There's this weird dance thing going on tonight and the gym was the perfect place. So, they paid me to rent it from 3-12." "Green," said Blue. "It's past 3:00." Ruby sighed, "Why do we have to keep moving around?" "We don't," said Green, "Let's just go to the back."

* * *

"Where did Green go?" wondered Yellow. "He got a call from the guys renting the gym," explained Crys. Green walked in, rubbing his neck.

"So, what was that?" asked Blue. "Well, he said we shouldn't be here..." Green started. "So? Who cares!" asked Sapphire. "So he's making us each go with a date to this event tonight...says if me and Red alone would make a lot of publicity..." He was then cut off, "WHAT?" Green held his hands out in defense. "Wait! Not everyone has to go!" They all sighed a relief. "Silver, Rald and Pearl don't have to." "WHAT?" Green covered his ears. "Please stop yelling at me," he whimpered. "Nice," said Silver. "You guys are going down!" "That includes," said Green, "Wes and Rui." "Whoa!" said Wes, jumping up from his seat. "You can't expect us to do this!" Rui was blushing. "Well, when I mentioned you, he said you were a big deal and that he's forcing you to come." Wes sighed. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

"Why is there no one here?" asked Rui. "I don't know," said Green, "They said it would be packed." "Green," said Wes, "who did you talk to?" Green pondered the question. "Well, they didn't say any names," he began. "But the guy was in some wacky 70's disco outfit and had a giant afro." "Was the afro half red, half white?" asked Wes. "Yeah. You know him?" Green responded. Red pushed the doors open. "Red, don't...!" But it was too late.

* * *

The gym was packed all right, with Cipher grunts. The dex holders fought back to back, taking on and defeating each Pokemon sent out at them. The grunts fled, and everything was fine. Well, except for...

"My suit is ruined!"

"Shut up Ruby," said Sapphire.

"What have we learned from tonight, GREEN?" asked Blue. "I guess I should put things past you guys first," said the gym leader. "Well," Wes said, "you could look at this as a positive thing." "How?" asked Crys. "You each chose dates and didn't plan on arguing?" Wes suggested. The dex holders, save Silver, Emerald and Pearl, looked at their dates, everyone blushing. "We just chose close friends," covered Platina.

"There were other possibilities," Wes told them. "I think Green said that Silver wouldn't need a date because he didn't want him to take Blue." That made sense to the dex holders. "Whoa," said Green. "I was just suggesting... I didn't mean... They could have...Shut up!" Everyone, except for Wes, laughed.

"Well," Wes continued, holding up a book. It was small, had an orange cover, and a reaction from a dex holder. "Ah!" "Yellow, what's wrong?" asked Red. "It's her diary," stated Rui, taking it from Wes. She flipped to a page Wes indicated. "Very interesting..." she said. Yellow reddened, then paled realizing what will happen. "No! Please!" she whimpered. "Don't embarrass her," defended Red. "Quote," said Wes, from memory, "He is my knight in shining armor, and is always there to protect me." Yellow shrieked. Wes smirked. Everyone hated Wes. Rui returned the book to Yellow. "Thanks," Yellow began. "I...If...m...m...more was...Hey! This isn't mine! It's blank!" Everyone stared at her, then Wes. "Made it up, based on reactions," he told them. "You dirty son of a bitch," scowled Red. "Oh shut up knight," teased Gold. He then shrank back as Red glared at him. "I take it back," he muttered.

"Then," Wes continued, again, "Green made sure Silver was out of Gold and Crys' way, same went for Rald for Ruby and Sapphire, and Pearl for Dia and Platina." Green still wouldn't say it.

"What about you and Rui?" asked Emerald to Wes. "We're partners. Been everywhere together, this wasn't an exception." Everyone was intent on Wes' answer, so no one saw a sad Rui, shocked with disbelief.

* * *

Night came, and everything was set. They, being the main group of fifteen in this story, would stay in the gym's guest rooms. Blue decided to make the rooms fair, putting the couples together and the three guys in the last room. They fought for the bed, won by silver, and the second bed was fought for, won by Pearl, making Emerald sleep on the floor.

Two figures snuck out of two different rooms at the same time and bumped into each other. The people sharing their rooms were already asleep, and everyone else wasn't. "What are you doing here?" whispered a voice harshly. "Setting them up, Blue," whispered back the second person. "Wes, how about we work together, seeing we're on the same track." "... Alright." They waited as the others drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yellow woke up slowly, feeling something behind her. She turned to fall to sleep again, when she nearly bumped into Red. _Wait_, she thought, _this is his bed!_ Red, disturbed by Yellow's awakening, woke up and moved forward, their lips meeting. They pulled away. "So...good morning?" suggested Red. Yellow nodded in understanding.

* * *

Crys dreamed something chained around her body, gripping her tightly. Gold drempt he was gently holding one of his Pokemon from when he was a little kid. Gold woke first and was confused. But, he easily smiled victory and accepted the situation. Crys woke up and saw it was not chains, but human arms around her. She turned to see Gold. "Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted. Silver walked in. "You don't say anything," Crys threatened. He nodded.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire didn't share a bed like the previous two. They woke up around the same time. Well, Ruby then Sapphire. Ruby was changing, about to put on his shirt, when Sapphire woke up. "Ruby! Don't change in front of me!" she scolded. He didn't put on his shirt though, because he dropped it when she surprised him with her scold. "Sorry..." he muttered. Sapphire got up, walked to go to the door, when she tripped over the convienient wire. Ruby, about to pick up his shirt, stood up again to see what happened. Sapphire fell on him, knocking them to the ground. She used his chest to not hit the ground, aka, her hand were on his chest. They blushed at the situation. She was pulling back off him when Emerald opened the door. He was about to say something, but didn't. Sapphire and Ruby jumped up. Emerald was about to leave, when the couple pulled him back and threatened him to not tell anyone.

* * *

Dia dreamed of food. No duh. His dream rippled though. He tried to sleep through it, but he eventually woke up. Platina was cuddling up to him, still asleep, shivering and whimpering. Dia put his arm around her and whispered words of comfort. She stopped shivering and whimpering. Pearl opened the door to talk to Dia. Dia put a finger to his mouth, telling Pearl to be quiet. He nodded and left.

* * *

Blue smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming about the success of last night. Finally, she had set everything up! With the help of Wes and Espeon of course. She woke up, fluttering her eyes. She was staring into Green's open, surprised eyes. _Wes!_ she thought. They hastily scrambled to opposite sides of the bed and got up. "Uh..." started Green, "if you wanted to sleep with me, you could've asked." She began to speak, but was silenced when Green kissed her. Like she stopped him.

* * *

Late morning came, and Dia and Platina were the last to arrive. "How was everyone's wake up?" asked Blue.

"What EXACTLY did you do?" pursued Red.

"Well, she thought of things, I did the work," Wes spilled. "Hey!" Blue whined, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Pfft, don't trust a criminal. Especially when I was able to set you up after you let your guard down." They looked at him.

"What did you specifically do?" asked Ruby. "You can ask Blue," said Wes. "Now, it was nice meeting you all. Now we must be leaving."

"What?" said Crys. "You just arrived yesterday."

"Yes, but Orre still needs us," explained Rui. The dex holders nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Hey," Wes said, before leaving. They were all outside, at the entrence to the gym. "If you ever meet up with a group of six teens, around your age, tell them Wes and Rui have worked you already." The holders were confused. "Their names are Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn," explained Rui. "Knowing both your groups, you will have to meet up sometime." Wes and Red exchanged handshakes. When they let go, a piece of paper was in Red's hand. "That's my PDA number," explained Wes. "Tell us if you meet up with them. Or just contact us to inform us of trouble." Wes and Rui gave a final bow to the teens, and left.

* * *

"Do you really think they can find each other?" asked the special girl. "Of course," said the hero, "they are basically the same."

They were walking back from giving a trade.

"Will WE see them again?" The hero thought it over. "Yes, we probably will."

The trade was one with a criminal.

"Come on you two!" yelled a voice from a stange boat. "Coming!" shouted Wes.

The disco man had disappeared after the payment was made.

"We will return Rui, we will." The three heroes rode off in the strange motar boat back to their land.

* * *

**So that is the end. Very confusing ending, I would say. This is important, this long one shot. It is what I would say is a preview to a future story. So, happy Halloween, All Saints' Day and El Dia de Los Muertos. R&R please and good night.**


End file.
